


New In Town and How Are You

by i_amthecosmos, magdalyna



Series: The Small Town Series [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 80's verse, Brief Violence, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Zayn in drag, straight niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall finally tracks down his old friend Liam, and meets a very fetching Zayn in drag. But Zayn's been burned by straight men who like drag queens before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New In Town and How Are You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic based on rp by me and Magdalyna, and is dedicated to them. Here ya go, more Ziall for you! Thanks for reading this. This takes place during the 80's, around 1986.

It was another Saturday night for Zayn, which meant that he was wearing a nice long dress slit up to the thigh, a wig, and some high heels. It was almost his time to go on for his second set in Bob’s bar, and he’d already made a good pile in tips. At least for this club. He could do better in Atlanta, but there was also a lot more competition. After the bitch-fit he had with another queen last month, he was lucky if he could get to be the first person in a six-girl lineup. Atlanta had a lot of attitude problems. 

Right now, Zayn was having a cigarette with Louis, with Liam standing nearby. Louis was chatting and being a lot of fun, Liam was quieter. He would pull Louis in for a kiss or a nuzzle every now and then, but he mostly left Zayn alone. Zayn didn’t mind-Liam was a great guy. He was just sometimes preoccupied with what was in his head. 

“Looks like a good crowd,” Louis said, blowing some smoke out. Zayn nodded in agreement, watching as a few more people came in the door. “Nice to see everyone didn’t drive up to Hotlanta this time.”

“It’s too cold,” Zayn said, and he saw in the corner of his eye Liam stiffen up. He tried to find the cause of his shock, but it just looked like the same old crowd to him, until a slight blond boy ran up to Liam and hugged him.

“Hey there you old fucker! You motherfucker, I missed you, what are you doing here?” Liam unstiffened and grabbed the other guy in a hug, almost lifting him. Zayn looked at Louis, who shook his head. Zayn was sure he’d never seen this man before, but Liam seemed to know him. 

“You fucking Irish bastard, good to see you,” Liam said, and let go only to pound the other guy on the shoulder. “I missed you too, how did you find me?” 

“Never mind that, why did you disappear and not say anything? It’s been two years, nobody knew where you were, whenever I asked my Mam about you she’d change the subject, the Marines wouldn’t tell me anything. What did you do, did you kill someone?” 

Zayn turned towards Liam, as did Louis. He had to see the answer Liam had for this. 

“Nope,” Liam said. “I was kicked out of the Marines for being gay, mum and dad told me not to come back, and it sounds like they told your mum about it too. I landed here, and I’m doing fine. I’m sorry I didn’t think to call you, but I didn’t think you’d still be interested in being my friend.”

Zayn watched as the blond boy looked extremely offended. “Of course I would, I don’t care about that! You should’ve called your old friend Niall, it took a lot of work to track ya down.” Niall looked around, and Zayn could see the moment he realized it was a gay bar. He looked over at Louis, and they had a private laugh. 

“You’re right, I should have. Okay then. Niall, I want you to meet my boyfriend Louis. He’s a hairdresser and bar singer. He’s going to do a few songs here tomorrow night.” Louis held out his hand, looking this Niall fellow over, and Niall shook it. Then Niall looked over at him. And he kept staring. 

Fuck. Another straight boy who liked drag queens. Zayn seriously considered going back to the dressing room. Zayn instead glared him down, and then Liam, the nut, said “Oh, and this is our good friend Zayn. She’s performing under the name Veronica tonight.” 

“Niall,” Zayn said, trying to sound dismissive, but it came out nicer than he wanted. He held his hand out, and Niall actually kissed his hand, looking right into his eyes as he did it. Zayn dropped his hand quick and looked over at Louis, who was silently cracking up. Bastard.

“Hi. Zayn? I never heard that name before, I like it.” Zayn took another drag off his cigarette and then stubbed it out, getting up. 

“Thanks, I don’t think I’ve ever heard Niall before. Sorry, but I’m about to go on. I’m going to freshen my makeup and head out there. I’ll see you afterward.” And then Zayn took another sip of his drink, moved carefully off the barstool, and went backstage. He fixed his lips quickly, and then Harry introduced him, He got onstage (really the dance floor), and looked up as Grace Jones started. 

Zayn got through his ‘set’, if you could call it that, quickly. He did two songs, and got a modest amount of tips. When he was done, he took his heels off and stuffed his feet into the comfy shoes he had in the back, and came back out for another drink. Niall was there, talking to Liam. When he saw Zayn however, his attention turned back to him.

“Hey,” Zayn said, a bit short. “Thanks for the five dollars.” Niall had given it to him with a bashful smile, and Zayn had winked at him. “That’s enough for me to get a drink.” 

“No problem, I don’t mind buying you a drink,” Niall said. Zayn could hear his accent and decided he liked it. “Can I have one with ya?” 

“Don’t you need to catch up with Liam?” Niall looked crushed, and Zayn scrambled to find something to say that wasn’t as harsh. “I just mean, you’ve been trying to find him for a while. Why don’t you spend some time with him?”

“I did a bit,” Niall said, apologetically. “And he gave me his and Louis’s number. I like Louis. I didn’t know Liam liked boys, but Louis is a good guy, I think.” Zayn nodded, since he agreed. Louis was a good friend. “Maybe just one drink with you?” 

“All right, if you insist,” Zayn sat on a barstool and signaled Harry. “Whiskey and Coke for me. Ask my new friend what he wants.” Niall gave Harry an order that Zayn couldn’t hear over the noise, and they both got their drinks. “Okay, bottoms up.”

“Cheers,” Niall answered, and they both took a sip. “Sorry if you thought I was actin’ weird. I’ve just never seen anyone like you before.” Zayn tried not to roll his eyes.

“To my way of thinking, you really haven’t seen me at all yet. I look a lot different when I’m in boy clothes. This is just my weekend job.” Zayn took another sip of whiskey. “What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I work in a garage in Kansas, where me and Liam were born. He was my neighbor, and my best friend.” Zayn nodded, figuring that they had to be close. “I have a weekend job too, I play guitar and do some gigs around town. Just at the local bar.” 

“I understand how that goes,” Zayn said, and lifted his glass in salute. Niall saluted back, grinning again. “So, you don’t seem to mind being in a gay bar. I’m glad. But you’re straight, aren’t you?” Zayn was giving Niall a chance to back out now, while he still could. He waited to see what Niall had to say for himself.

“I admit I didn’t notice at first,” Niall said. “I thought Harry was just a regular girl. I guess she is in her way.” Zayn didn’t comment, that was better than most straight boys would have done. “I’ve always liked girls, so I guess that makes me straight. But…would you like to have dinner sometime?” 

Zayn took a larger swig of his drink and let the glass hit the bar a bit harder than it needed to. “I’m not a girl, Niall,” he said. “And I know your type. I’ve had straight boys try to date me before and then get mad when I didn’t fit their little fantasy drag girl. I can’t go through that again.” 

Niall was quiet then, looking into his drink. “I’m sorry. I was making you uncomfortable. We don’t have to go out then. But I still want to be friends with you. Can we meet up sometime? Just to hang out.” 

“Maybe. Okay. But just because you’re Liam’s friend. He seems happy to see you.” Right then, Liam was kissing Louis in the corner like the sappy fucker he was.“And it’s all right. You did make me uncomfortable, but I’m over it.”

“All right,” Niall said, and he took another sip, staring ahead a minute. “I would still like to take you out, but I understand. Maybe we can get together on Sunday just to watch TV. Do you watch sport at all? I like to sometimes.”

“Nope, not one bit. I like art and music, not sports. Me and you can talk about music at least. Liam goes to watch football at Bob’s place, to get out of Louis’s hair. He doesn’t care for it either.” 

“Louis seems like a good bloke,” Niall said easily. “But I would have never thought that Liam would go for a guy like him. I just mean how he looks. He was in the Marines for years.” Zayn looked over at them, and Louis and Liam were still snuggling, the gross bastards. 

“Liam says the same thing, that he’d never considered dating someone like Louis before. And he’d been in the Marines like you said. There just weren’t that many guys like Louis even there. From what he’s told me, he was involved with someone in the Marines.”

Niall took another drink and looked back in the same direction Zayn had. “Yeah, I found that guy when I was looking for Liam.” He turned back to see Liam and Louis. “Look at ‘em, bloody disgusting.” 

“I agree,” Zayn said, and he finished his drink. “I might head home soon. But I might’ve had too many to drink, the police like to stake this place out and pull over people. Which doesn’t have anything to do with this being a gay bar at all.”

“Nope, of course not,” Niall said, in a glum, not quite sarcastic way. “Bastards. I can take you home, if you like. I’ve only had one drink.” Niall grinned at Zayn, and he looked at him, and then back at Liam. Niall was Liam’s friend, he was probably safe to go somewhere with. 

Zayn stuffed a couple of dollars into the tip jar on the bar. “Okay, if you want to, let’s go. I live about three miles from here. It’s just straight down the road, and then left.” Zayn got up and picked his heels off the bar stool next to him.

“Okay, just show me where.” Zayn nodded, a bit short, and went to tell Liam and Louis that they were leaving. Louis nodded and went back to kissing Liam, and Zayn went out with Niall. 

They didn’t talk much on the way to Zayn’s apartment. A bit about music, and some about politics, which Niall was surprisingly into. Zayn was a bit disappointed when Niall pulled up in front of Zayn’s apartment building. “Okay, this is it. Thanks.” Zayn opened the door and Niall put a hand on his arm.

“Do you want me to walk you up?” Niall seemed very sincere, but something about it made Zayn’s warning bells chime. He shook his head, and Niall removed his hand. “Okay. I was just worried, ‘cause you’re still in drag.”

“The people who live here know me, and most of them are asleep by now. Thank you Niall. I’m going to take all this off and go to bed now. Have a good visit with Liam.” 

“I will. I might be here a while. Me and him need to catch up. I’ll see you soon Zayn.” Then Zayn closed the car door and headed for his apartment. Niall stayed in his car, and he didn’t pull away until Zayn was safely inside his apartment, with the door locked. 

As soon as he was inside, Zayn started removing his wig from his head, removing tons of little bobby pins and finally putting the wig back on its stand. He put his heels down, and got out of his gown. While he was taking off his makeup, he thought about Niall. This was ridiculous, of course. He was just a straight boy who went gaga at drag queens. Typical, really.

Eventually Zayn put himself to bed, curling up with his little dog Jackson snuggled with him, and forgot about it. 

…

The next time Zayn saw Niall, it was at the bar. It was basically a repeat of the previous time-Zayn performed, Niall tipped him, they drank, they talked, and Niall drove him home. Zayn did not invite Niall into his space, and he didn’t seem to mind. 

Niall was interesting, Zayn thought that night in the bath. He was witty, liked politics, and was a loyal friend to Liam. It got on his nerves. Why couldn’t he be a jerk? 

He decided to talk to Liam about it, catching him and Louis at home. “Hey Liam. I want to talk to you about Niall.” Liam didn’t even have the grace to look surprised. Zayn resisted the urge to say ‘oh, fuck off’ at his smug face, and instead said “Can I sit down?” 

“Sure. Want something to drink?” Liam sat in the living room with Zayn as Louis got some Cokes out of the fridge. “What do you want to know?” 

“I just want to know what he’s playing at,” Zayn snapped, taking the Coke that Louis offered him. “He keeps taking me home and talking to me and being all sweet. What’s his game?” 

Liam sat there for a minute, silent, and then he _laughed_ , the bastard. “He doesn’t have a game,” Liam said. “In all the time I’ve known him, he never has. If he likes someone, what you see is what you get. He’s not playing you Zaynie.” 

“But he’s straight,” Zayn said. “I know it, he knows it. And despite all appearances on Saturdays, I’m not a girl. He’s freaking me out.” Liam put his feet up on the ottoman, and sighed. “You know this will never work, right?”

“He’s been talking to me,” Liam said, and Zayn was shocked silent. “He’s not sure where he stands, on that. But he likes you. He thinks you’re nice looking and smart and witty. He said he hoped to see you out of drag soon. Why don’t you invite him in? Or make a lunch date. Something like that.”

“I knew you’d be on his side,” Zayn grumbled. “I don’t know. He is all those things too, to me. I just don’t want to get hurt again. I know how this usually goes.” Zayn sipped his Coke. “It’s hard to think about, if things go badly. He’s just…nice.” 

“He just wants you to give him a chance,” Liam said, and Louis came up behind Liam, putting his arms around him. Louis nodded too, and Zayn thought about their relationship. They’d had a one-night stand that evolved into them living together happily. Maybe Liam had some good instincts, after all.

“Maybe I’ll take him out,” Zayn said, softly, almost to himself. He liked Niall, despite himself. Louis cheered and Zayn glared at him. Liam giggled, then turned serious. 

“You won’t regret it, promise. Niall just wants to see you happy.” 

Zayn didn’t know what to say to that.

…

They met on a Friday afternoon. Zayn got out of work early and they met an early dinner at a little spot that mostly served tea to little old ladies. But they had wonderful salads, and Zayn liked it. He sat there alone for almost ten minutes, and then Niall appeared before he got too nervous. “Hey,” he said. 

They were almost alone in the tea room, and Zayn was the only male, so he wasn’t hard to pick out. Niall grinned big enough to almost swallow his face, and came to sit with Zayn. “Hey. You look good Zayn,” he said, and Zayn smiled.

“Thanks. It’s what I wore to work. I work for an ad agency a couple of towns over. Not a lot of creative jobs in this town.” Niall nodded, and Zayn thought he looked a bit too eager. “Calm down Niall, we’re just going to have tea and sandwiches. It’s not a big deal.”

“I hope the tea’s good. I’m Irish, I like strong tea with sugar. You?” The waitress came over and looked at the two of them with some apprehension. Zayn smiled at her and she relaxed a bit. 

“We would like a pot of tea, strong. Do you have any Irish teas?” The girl nodded and they ordered it, plus a salad sampler and a plate of small sandwiches, Niall getting a bowl of soup as well. Zayn played with his buttons on his shirt, not sure what to say. “You look nice,” he said, and inwardly winced. He kept encouraging the bastard.

“Thanks. I don’t dress as well as you though. I don’t know much about clothes. We didn’t have much money for things like that, especially after my parents separated.” Niall smiled like the memory of his parent’s separation didn’t bother him. Maybe it really was for the best. 

“You still look good. I don’t think you’ve seen me out of drag before now.” The waitress came with the teapot and some sugars and milk. Zayn fixed his tea, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, closest I came was when you took your wig off in my car. I was finding bobby pins for days.” Zayn laughed at that and Niall grinned. “You look really nice. I knew you had good cheekbones but they’re even better without makeup.” Niall grinned softly at him, and Zayn felt the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before he gave in and smiled back.

…

“What do you want to do next?” They had finished their meal and Niall had seemed to really enjoy it, telling the waitress he’d be back. “Maybe we can go to my place, I can play guitar for a bit.” 

“Maybe. I need to go feed my dog though. He’s little, he still needs to eat a few times a day. Want to come to mine? You know where it is.” Niall looked honestly thrilled, so they headed towards Zayn’s apartment. Niall played the Replacements in the car, which Zayn tolerated for his sake, wishing they had some R&B on instead. 

When they got to Zayn’s place, Niall walked into the middle of Zayn’s tiny living area, and looked around. Zayn had decorated it with bright colored fabrics on the furniture and hanging in the doorway to the kitchen, and he also had his paintings on the walls, graffiti style. Niall just stood there and took it in for a full minute, then shook his head, grinning wide. 

“You’re so creative. Your place looks really good, Zayn.” He went over to look at Zayn’s wig stands, and his collection of necklaces, big showy drag jewelry. “Wow,” he said, and Zayn just smirked and went to the fridge. He came back with two beers. “Thanks, I’d been wanting one. That tea was good, but…”

“Yeah, understood. Do you want me to put some music on?” Niall nodded and Zayn got a cassette tape of Prince, figuring that would make both of them happy. From the nod Niall gave him, he was right. Then Zayn went to get Jackson’s food, Jackson going over to sniff Niall’s shoes before going back to eat. Zayn sat on the couch. “Sit next to me, Niall.”

“I’d love too,’ Niall said, and Zayn had to hold in a laugh. He was so eager. Niall sat down and then both sipped their beers, listening to the tape. “This is great.”

“We can watch some movies if you want, or maybe later.” Niall nodded. “I suppose we should talk more, though. I still don’t really know what to make of you.” Zayn watched as Niall’s smile dropped off his face. 

“I don’t know what else to tell ya,” Niall said. “I like you, I’m so glad you’re giving me enough of a chance to invite me over. I’d like to date you, but you seem convinced it won’t work.”

“I’m convinced it won’t work because you’re straight. And I’m a boy. Despite all the wigs and heels and makeup, I’m a boy. I have no intention of taking hormones or anything like that.” Zayn paused and took another sip of his beer. “So this is the real me. I like art, a lot, and I like design, and I just wear dresses on the weekend. I’m not like Harry.”

Niall nodded. “You’ve been tellin’ me from the start that you weren’t a girl, so I get that. And I like everything I’m learning about you. I know what you’re saying, I understand why you’re hesitant, but I like you. You’re so handsome, and you’re smart, you know things about art and music. I know that I’ve never been with a man, but…”

“Yeah. That’s really the only thing about you that bothers me, actually.” Jackson ran over there then, and jumped on the couch between them. Zayn scratched his ears. “You are really a nice person, and you’re smart. You actually care about the world, which is nice. I guess I’ve just been burned a lot. A lot of straight men are attracted to drag queens. Maybe I’m just tired of closet cases.” Zayn didn’t look at Niall, but felt him put his hand over Zayn’s.

“I’m sorry. I really am. I don’t know if I’m a closet case-I’m not even sure what that is. I just…I understand, if you don’t want to risk it with me. But I’m glad you asked me out today.” Niall looked at Zayn, sincere and vulnerable, and Zayn wanted to kick himself a little. 

“Well, you didn’t run away when I made it clear I wasn’t a woman, so there’s that. And a closet case is pretty much what it sounds like-men who act like they aren’t gay. I’m not sure if it applies to you or not.” 

“Me either,” Niall said, and Zayn grinned at the openness of it. “Can we stay in tonight and watch movies? We can talk about it more later.” 

“Yeah, pick something.” Zayn went to get some microwave popcorn going, and when he got back Niall had picked a British comedy, and they settled down to watch it. “Good choice,” Zayn said, and Niall shrugged. 

“You have good movies.” 

…

“So what happened then?” Louis said, eating some of Zayn’s French fries as they talked over some burgers. “Did you sleep with him?” 

“Nope, but he stayed over,” Zayn said. Louis’s mouth dropped open and Zayn said “On the couch, idiot. I’m not ready to sleep in the same bed with him yet.” Louis still looked unconvinced, and Zayn had another fry. “We’d had a few beers, and it was starting to get late. So I let him sleep on my couch. I had to go to bed, I had work.” 

“Guess you’re right,” Louis said, taking another fry and dodging Zayn trying to slap his hand. “Are you going to have another cozy date indoors like that?” 

“Maybe,” Zayn said, and he looked into space a bit, thinking about it. “Niall’s a good guy. Maybe I’ll fix him dinner next time.”

“Yes,” Louis said, thumping the table loudly and getting a few people to look over. “Get one of your mom’s dishes, you can’t go wrong with those. I love it when she has me over, even though it’s awkward as hell when she asks if we’re dating.”

“You should bring Liam, that will stop that. Or is he still insisting that my mother’s food is too spicy for him?” 

“You know, he’s from the Midwest,” Louis said, as if that explained everything. “The last time you brought over some leftover tikki masala he ate five bites and was in the bathroom for two hours. There’s something wrong with him.”

“Poor Liam.” Zayn didn’t say anything else. Louis made vicious fun of everyone else but would turn on you in a second if you were critical of his boy. “So I might fix Niall some of the tikki, he’d like it probably. I hope so. He’s Midwest too, after all.”

“Midwest and Irish,” Louis nodded. “Try asking a sneaky question about how spicy he likes his food first. That way maybe you won’t be eating leftovers for days on end.” Louis took the last of the fries and dipped them in ketchup. Zayn nodded, already planning the menu. 

…

When Niall came by next week, he followed Zayn into the kitchen. “Whatever you’re fixing smells brilliant, is it done? You didn’t have to go to all this trouble for me Zayn.” Zayn ignored him and fixed the curry sauce with chicken, a pot of rice all ready on the stove. Niall watched, fascinated, as Zayn got everything ready. “Do ya want me to help?”

“I’m done, really, just need to get it on the table.” Niall immediately grabbed two plates and some silverware, and set the table while Zayn got the tikki to the table with rice and a few bowls of condiments. “Here, hope you like it. I didn’t make it too hot.”

“Would’ve been okay if you did,” Niall said. Zayn went back and got some naan. “Oh, that looks good.” Niall started piling food on his plate. 

“Thanks. My mom made that, I haven’t gotten good enough to fix that one yet.” Zayn had his curry on rice, with some of the chutney and fruit on the side. He watched as Niall ate everything as quickly as possible. “Slow down, I’ve got dessert too.”

“Don’t know what I’ve done to deserve all of this, but thanks,” Niall said, and Zayn laughed, then drank some of his tea. “This is really nice.”

“Well, this is what my mother fixes when she has guests, so I thought I’d try. She walked me through some of it, mostly the dessert. I already knew how to make the chicken.” 

“Your mom must be a good cook then. Did your parents come from India?” Niall wiped some curry off his face with his napkin. At his feet, Jackson was begging for some of the chicken. Zayn glared at him, and he walked away, dejected.

“Mom’s white, actually, and my dad is from Pakistan. I’m mixed. When I was younger, I got bullied because of it. I was gay too, but nobody knew that in junior high, thank god.” Zayn tore off some of the naan and pushed it through his curry, not looking at Niall. 

“That’s shit, them bullying you for your family. It sounds like you have a really good one. My parents are divorced. I used to stay with me mum, but I didn’t like to, so I moved in with my dad. I just felt happier there. Do you get along with your dad too?”

“Yeah,” Zayn said, nodding. “He’s a really talented person, he’s good at art. He works hard too. He sometimes jokes at me about giving him grandchildren, even though it’s not very likely at this point.” 

“You never know,” Niall said, nodding. “Honestly, I don’t know if I want kids. Maybe not yet, at least.” He used his naan to scoop up his food, the way Zayn had. “I don’t even know how long I’ll be here, so I’m shit at planning for the future right now.” 

“Ask Bob if he knows about any mechanic work, he has a lot of friends. He’s like the mayor for the gay population around here.” Zayn paused for a minute. “Well, you might not be gay, exactly. But you’re becoming part of the community now, between me and Liam.”

“A friend,” Niall said, nodding, and Zayn’s heart sank a bit. He hated remembering that Niall was straight. Zayn looked at his plate, again wondering why he was encouraging this. He was already feeling too close to Niall, when in the end nothing could come of it. He started a bit when Niall put a hand on his. 

“Hey,” Niall said. Zayn looked at him, and Niall’s eyes were gentle. “I might not be exactly what you want. But I’m here with you because I want to be. I don’t think you’re something you’re not, I swear.” 

“I know. But that’s what you say now. What happens if things progress? What happens if you see me naked and you don’t like it?” Zayn put down his fork-this wasn’t good dinner conversation.

“I like you,” Niall said. “I don’t blame ya for having doubts about me. I really don’t. And honestly I don’t know how I’d react when I see you, but I don’t think I could ever be disgusted, if that’s what you’re afraid of. Please, let’s not ruin tonight talking about it. I know we should, but I’m still looking forward to what you made for dessert.” Niall squeezed Zayn’s hand, and Zayn nodded.

“Okay. You’re right. If you’re ready for dessert, I’ll bring it out.” Zayn squeezed Niall’s hand, and then went to get the custard with mango he’d made. It wasn’t his mom’s recipe, he’d gotten it from Harry. Zayn wasn’t very hungry by then, but Niall didn’t mind eating two helpings of it. 

After dinner, Niall hung around the kitchen as Zayn cleaned up. “Do you want to stay and watch some movies?” Zayn said, turning back to Niall. “You might be tired, after all that food. So if you wanted to go home I wouldn’t blame you.”

“Let’s watch one, or at least start one,” Niall said, and they went to the living room. Zayn picked the movie, and Niall cuddle in with Zayn. After about ten minutes, Niall whispered “I haven’t asked before now, but…can I kiss you?”

Zayn stilled for a second, then looked over at Niall. Niall often looked younger than he was, and right then he looked especially young and vulnerable. Zayn thought of all the ways this could be a terrible idea, and then he nodded. 

Niall seemed to glow from the inside, and then came in, tipping Zayn’s chin up like he was a girl, and then kissing him gently. Zayn put his arm around Niall’s shoulders and kissed back, trying to get comfortable. Niall pulled him in a little closer, and Zayn opened his mouth to it. Niall’s tongue touched his, and Zayn moaned lowly.

After a minute, Niall pulled back. “I won’t ask for more,” he said, and Zayn was oddly disappointed. “I know you still have some doubts about me, so…that’s enough. For now.”

“For now,” Zayn said, and he cuddled up to Niall. “I’m gonna kiss you again when you’re ready to leave, though.” 

“I hope you do,” Niall said, and they watched the movie.

…

After that, they settled into a routine. Niall would come over, they would have dinner or watch movies, kiss and make out a bit, and then Niall would go home. They did this for a few weeks, and it drove Louis crazy when he tried to press Zayn for details. 

“No details, same as before,” Zayn said, and Louis sighed dramatically. “Shut up. You might have fucked Liam the first night you met him, doesn’t mean I should do the same.” Zayn looked around-they were in Bob’s, but it was early in the evening, and only a few people were around.

“That is a fair point,” Louis said. “And you do tend to not be the fast-moving type. But this is unusual even for you. Do you not trust him at all?” Louis stared at him, and it was unsettling. A serious Louis was always a bit unexpected. 

“I don’t know,” Zayn said. “I like him, I really do. He’s sweet, and he says he’s going to stay here, even if nothing happens between us. But…this still scares me.” Zayn drank some of his beer. “He’s attractive, I’ll have to say.” 

“He’s everything you like in a man,” Louis said. “He’s perfect.” 

“Almost,” Zayn said softly, pulling off his beer label. “Almost perfect.”

…

After Zayn’s show on Saturday, Niall drove him home again, and Zayn invited him in. They sat in front of the TV, curled around each other, and Zayn had his head on Niall’s shoulder. He’d cleaned up, taken his drag off, and Niall was playing with his hair. “That feels nice.” 

“You feel good next to me,” and Zayn caught a wistful note to Niall’s voice. Generally Niall never acted like he wanted anything more, but tonight there was something else there. “I’m glad you like seeing me, especially since I got a job here.” 

“Found an apartment and everything, yes. Good job.” Niall grinned, and Zayn leaned in for a kiss. “You got settled into a new town fast, I’m proud of you. I could never move that far from my family.”

“Guess mine’s a bit easier to move from. But I miss my dad a lot.” Niall nuzzled Zayn’s neck, and Zayn laughed. “Sorry, I know that tickles you.” 

“And yet you do it all the time.” Zayn flexed his foot, and groaned. “My feel still hurt from those bloody heels. I need a new pair.” 

“Ya want me to give you a foot massage?” Niall brightened up at the prospect, and Zayn was surprised, but nodded. Niall slid down to the floor, and took one of Zayn’s slippers off. When he pressed a thumb into the ball of Zayn’s foot, Zayn couldn’t control the groan. 

“Yeah,” Niall said. “I can give good foot massages. Always used to rub my mum’s feet when she came in after work. I don’t mind.” Niall rubbed Zayn’s foot and Zayn leaned back. “Yeah babe, relax.”

Zayn closed his eyes. “That is really good, you’re so sweet to me.” Niall didn’t say anything, just finished with one foot and took the other one. Zayn opened his eyes-the silence was a bit strange. “Niall?” 

“I’m glad you think I’m sweet,” Niall said, his eyes on Zayn’s feet. “I really do. But…will it ever be enough? I don’t know what else I can do. I moved here to be close to you. But you still keep me at arm’s length, because you’re scared of what some other bastards did to you. Do you like me, at least?”

Zayn was quiet for a minute. “I like you,” he said. “I do. I’m sorry if I’ve been too scared of you to really start anything.” Zayn reached down and brushed a thumb over Niall’s jaw. “Come up here, I want you up here. Please?” 

“Tell me you’re sure,” Niall said, and Zayn nodded. Niall let go of Zayn’s foot. “Well okay,” Niall said, and he got up on the couch and kissed Zayn. “Is this going to be like the other ones?” Niall asked, and he kissed Zayn again, this time more desperate. “I don’t want to sleep on the couch.” 

“I want you,” Zayn said. “I don’t think it will be like before, you’re not like that, I don’t think.” Zayn knew that he could be wrong, some people could disguise how they really were. But Niall was always who he was, he never seemed to mislead anyone. “Kiss me again.” 

Niall surged forward and kissed Zayn so hard he almost lost his breath. Niall grazed his lower lip with his teeth during the kiss, and Zayn tried to give it back just as hard. Niall gripped Zayn’s shoulders, then ran a hand down his chest. Zayn could tell that Niall was trying to grab non-existent boobs on instinct, but he covered it by moving his hand to Zayn’s side. Zayn tried not to laugh.

“Sorry,” Niall mumbled, and he pulled back a bit. “So…what can we do?” Zayn was reminded that Niall had no queer experience beyond them kissing, and was immediately tense again. How far could they go without freaking Niall out? 

“Um,” Zayn said. “I could just blow you if you want. You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.” Zayn was okay with that, even though he knew he wouldn’t be satisfied in the long run with that. But for tonight, he could be.

But Niall shook his head. “Maybe you could jerk me off and I can do it to you?” Niall’s face colored when he said that, but he didn’t look all that scared, more determined. Zayn nodded, and Niall was up in a flash, getting off the couch and pulling his clothes off. Zayn did the same a beat behind him, and then stopped to look at Niall naked. 

“You look amazing Niall,” he said. Niall was so pale that his blush went down his chest, but he was nicely muscled and had a good thick cock. Zayn got a throw from one of the chairs and put it on the couch before lying back on it. “You want to do this here?”

“Yeah. Why not, we’re ready.” Niall grinned at Zayn, and Zayn wanted to kiss him again. 

“Wait…” Zayn went back to his room, and came back with a tube of lube. When he got back, Niall looked confused, and then relieved to see Zayn back.

“I was afraid you’d changed your mind.” Zayn shook his head, and kissing Niall softly. 

“Okay, let’s do this. You want to lie over me, or sit up?” 

“Be over you, I want to be able to kiss you.” Zayn grinned and laid back, and Niall positioned himself over him. “Okay,” Niall said, and Zayn watched up close as Niall took a deep breath and steeled himself for touching another man’s cock. 

“Shhh, don’t be scared,” Zayn whispered. “It’s just me. I’ll start.” Then he grasped Niall’s cock gently, and he rocked into Zayn’s grip. Zayn let go and got some of the lube on his hand, then went back to touching Niall. “Okay, now you.”

“Okay,” Niall said, echoing Zayn. Niall paused for a minute, and just when Zayn was about to tense up, he could feel Niall’s hand gently touch his cock. “Oh,” Niall said, and he started moving his hand, still experimental but Zayn didn’t mind. He started to pick up his movements on Niall, and soon they got into a rhythm. 

Zayn looked up at Niall, who was staring down at him. Zayn almost couldn’t meet his gaze, it was so intense. Then Niall leaned down a little, and he kissed Zayn, their tongues sliding over each other as they both kept moving their hands. “Fuck that’s good,” Zayn muttered after Niall twisted his wrist.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks, so are you,” Niall said, sounding breathless. Zayn caught his mouth again, and they kissed sloppily until Niall was moaning into Zayn’s mouth, coming between them. “Oh God,” Niall said, and he nuzzled Zayn’s neck. “Do ya think you’re close?”

“Maybe, keep touching me baby.” Niall’s hand was loose around Zayn’s cock, but Niall immediately tightened his grip and started stroking, going faster, determined. Zayn lasted about thirty seconds after that before he was coming too. When he was still catching his breath, Niall moved so he was behind and spooning Zayn. “Ugh, now I need to clean up.” The come on his body was starting to slide off and get on the throw. “Niall, get a washcloth or something.”

“Oh, sorry,” Niall said, and he scrambled over Zayn and headed towards the bathroom. Zayn could hear the water running, and after a minute Niall was back with a washcloth. They cleaned up, and then Niall got back on the couch, snuggling with Zayn. “Wow. That was great. I touched another boy’s dick and didn’t freak out.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Zayn felt a little guarded at Niall’s words, but then Niall kissed his cheek, and he relaxed again. Maybe, for once, Zayn had trusted the right person. “Want to watch HBO?” 

Niall giggled, and kissed Zayn’s cheek again. “Sure.” They moved so they were sitting up, covered by the throw, Jackson at their feet. The movie on that night was Times Square, which Zayn had seen on late night viewings at least a dozen times. He left it on. 

After the scene where the two girls busted out of the mental ward, Zayn said “You know, I wish they just went ahead and said these two girls were lesbians. They’re obviously obsessed with each other, and that’s more than just best friends, far as I can see. I hate having to just infer that a character is gay every time.” Then he looked over at Niall. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I know you don’t identify as gay.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Niall said, stroking Zayn’s arm. “I figure it’s like my old Irish granny, she was so happy when they made the Annie movie. I can understand it, even if you’re right, I don’t think of myself as gay. Not yet, anyway.”

“You’ve got time,” Zayn said. “I know how scared I was. I’m glad you gave me some time too.” Niall put his head on Zayn’s shoulder, and they sat in silence for a minute, watching the movie.

Then Niall moved, looking at Zayn and smiling. “Can I identify as your boyfriend, then?” Zayn could feel the wide grin on his face, and he nodded. “Good. Can I sleep here? In your bed? And do you have a frozen pizza or something, I’d like a pre-bed snack.” 

Zayn laughed. “Of course you do.” He got up from the couch, grabbed a flowing robe of his that was hanging over a chair, and headed to the kitchen. Zayn fixed it, still smiling, while Niall made himself at home in his living room. 

…

The next weekend at the bar, Liam hunted him down, an annoying smirk on his face. “Niall told me thing were going well,” he said. “Are you happy too?” Zayn smiled and hugged Liam gently, so he didn’t get any glitter on him.

“I am,” he said. “He’s a sweet person, very dependable.” 

“He is that,” Liam said. “He called his mum to tell her, you know. She didn’t take it well.” 

“I know,” Zayn said. “He was up at my place drinking whiskey and telling me about it. He thinks I should call her and let her know I’m okay. I don’t think that would do any good.” 

“No, probably not,” Liam said. “I’m going to sit with Louis, have a good show.” Zayn waved him off and took another drink, trying to prepare him for the show. Then he saw someone coming fast in the corner of his eye, and threw an arm up to protect himself. 

“Slut!” The guy was tall, angry, and not from here. Zayn wasn’t sure who it was, but was just trying to get him away as he grabbed for his wig, tried to pull his dress off. Time was slowing down, and it seemed like an eternity before Bob and Liam got there and dragged the son of a bitch off, him screaming about how Zayn tricked him.

Zayn was aware that he’d dropped his drink, and was standing alone in the middle of the bar, trying to get his breath. Then Niall was beside him, not touching but close, and Zayn looked at him. “Let’s go to the dressing room,” Niall nodded and followed Zayn back. 

The ‘dressing room’ was really a storage room that had a nice vanity setup in a corner. When they got there Zayn sat down, his body shaking. Niall stood behind him, still afraid to touch him. “I know who that guy was now,” Zayn said. “I was performing in Atlanta, and he kept trying to buy me a drink and I kept saying no. That was over a month ago. That bastard tracked me down.”

“I’m so sorry,” Niall said. “I was comin’ for the fucker, but Liam got there first.” Zayn sat there, feeling his nerves jangle, and he turned to face Niall. Niall nodded and came in, pulling Zayn in for a hug. “I’m sorry,” he said again, and Zayn fought to keep it together. He had put most of his makeup on, he couldn’t cry.

“Don’t feel sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m so angry at myself though. I just froze.” Zayn wiped at his eyes, getting makeup on his hands. “I did nothing to lead him on, but he thinks it’s all my fault of course.” Niall held on to him tighter.

“Now I know what you were so afraid of,” Niall said, and Zayn lost it, crying into Niall’s shoulder. It was a horrible few minutes before he got control of himself again and pulled back, wiping his face. His hand came back covered in makeup.

“I have to do my makeup all over again, I’m going to be late.” Just then Harry came in with two drinks for them, her face set in a uncharacteristic scowl.

“These are on the house,” Harry said. “It’s up to you if you want to go on or not Zayn, it doesn’t matter.” Then Harry strode out, heading back for the bar part.

“I don’t really want to do drag right now,” Zayn said, and he pulled off his wig, shedding more bobby pins. “I feel like I should do something, though. I have this spot every Saturday.”

“Okay, you don’t have to take my advice if you don’t want to, but..why don’t you sing? My guitar is in my car, I can back you up if I know the song. I’ve heard you sing around the house, I have no idea why you lip sync.” Zayn looked at Niall to see if he was joking, but he looked downright excited. 

“Okay, go get your guitar. I’m going to try to think of some songs we might both know.” Niall leaned in, kissing Zayn softly, then dashed out to get his guitar. Zayn took off his makeup, trying to think of some common ground songs they had. When Niall got back, he had his acoustic with him, and looked delighted. 

“Okay honey, let’s see how this goes.”

…

A half hour later, the two of them were heading back to Zayn’s, laughing. “I can’t believe we pulled that off,” Zayn said. “I didn’t even know what I was doing really, I always lip-synch. You were amazing! We made so much money!” 

“We’re gonna split that 50-50 when we get to your place, I gotta pay my light bill this week. You were amazing yourself, Zaynie,” Niall said. Zayn could tell that Niall was as excited as he was, and was only holding back from speeding because of the traps police cars had around the bar. 

“Thanks. That saved the night, I’m so glad we decided to do that. I was too nervous to do drag after that fucker showed up.”

“He better not ever come back,” Niall said in a growl, and Zayn didn’t question him. Then they drove up to Zayn’s apartment complex. “Okay, let’s go up and make out. We need to celebrate. Wow, we made a great team.”

“Yeah, we do,” Zayn said, and he got out of Niall’s car, leaving his drag stuff in the car. It could wait, right now, he just wanted to be with Niall.


End file.
